


The Adri(e)nette Plan

by bookybookworm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Nino-centric, many many innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookybookworm/pseuds/bookybookworm
Summary: Nino is frustrated at his best friend's apparent lack of romance in his life. Adrien needs a girlfriend. Stat.Things happen. Unexpected things. And why are there so many cat puns?Nino centric.





	1. Plan 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo chapter one!! I think this'll be a two or three shot. I don't know when it'll be updated. I've written a little more than this, but...

Nino clenched his fists. Not in anger, no; more in determination. Why? Well, that was the question. Why was Nino so determined? After all, the matter had nothing to do with him. But it did. It did affect Nino, albeit in a small way.

Nino sighed, then laid his balled fists on the table in front of him. He stared at the boy who had just slid into the seat next to him: Adrien Agreste. His perfect blond hair and his perfect porcelain skin and his perfect green eyes all added up to one... well, perfect person. Adrien was a model, and girls (and several boys) swooned for him left right and centre, but he paid them no attention. He was Nino's best friend, and because of this, Nino knew that Adrien only had eyes for one woman. Well, he claimed to. Apparently, Adrien had a massive crush on Ladybug, the ebony-haired superhero of Paris. But Nino didn't believe this. Everyone (except for Chloe, of course) agreed that the only person for Ladybug was her ever-present partner, Chat Noir. Nino was pretty sure Adrien knew this too. So why did Adrien pine over Ladybug? Granted, Adrien had no chance with the red and black-spotted wonder, but still.

Anyway. Nino was determined to get Adrien a girlfriend. Nino was convinced that there was a perfect candidate for the role of Adrien's girlfriend. And that was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Marinette was one of Nino's close friends, not too close, but over the past few years they had gotten considerably friendlier, partly due to Nino's courtship of Alya. Nino knew that Marinette had had a major crush on Adrien (perks of being in a relationship with a talkative person) but now, apparently her crush has toned down. A lot.

Nino remembered a time when Marinette was all stuttering words and fumbling fingers around Adrien, but now they got on like a house on fire. It had all started rather abruptly, Nino recalled. One day, Marinette had bumped into Adrien, and had not immediately started blushing. Instead, she had simply smiled coyly ( _coyly!_ ) at him, brushed off his helping hands, and muttering a swift “thanks.” This would not have been entirely unusual, if not for the fact that this was Marinette. Adrien didn't seem to notice, but actually had a bright red blush on his face, seemingly embarrassed about something. Nino had remembered exchanging confused glances with Alya, who had stopped in the middle of the stairs. It had seemed like a role reversal was in play, with a confident Marinette and a shy Adrien.

Not long after that little incident, however, Marinette and Adrien both seemed to fall back into their usual, normal personalities. Well. Not exactly. They were far more friendly with each other, sending secretive looks towards each other when they thought no one was watching, and bantering like lifelong friends. Marinette barely stuttered, and Adrien seemed to have gotten rid of the blush he had been sporting.

Of course, this roused suspicion between their two best friends, who had immediately put their heads together to find out what exactly was going on. It didn't take them long to figure out that something had happened the day before The Incident™, as they were now calling it. This Fateful Day™ was what Nino and Alya were trying to investigate. They quickly hit a dead end.

"How would Marinette and Adrien have met each other outside of school?" Alya had asked, lounging on her desk chair while Nino sprawled across the bed. The Ladyblog was open on Alya's desktop, streaming a silent video of Ladybug and Chat Noir in action.

"Beats me," Nino said, laying an arm across his eyes. "Maybe they just met in the park or something?"

"Even if they did, what would have happened that affected them this much? Their whole relationship has changed!" Suddenly Alya gasped. " _Relationship._ "

"Hmm?" Nino had to admit, he had no idea where his girlfriend was going. He rarely did.

"Maybe... Maybe they're dating?" The statement came out as a question.

Nino laughed incredulously. "Yeah right. You've seen them skirting around each other, stealing glances when they think the other isn't looking. They're just crushing on each other."

"Poetic," Alya remarked. "Anyway, I agree. I can see it now. They're totally crushing on each other."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both staring at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should forget about what happened on that Fateful Day™-"

Nino gasped. "Blasphemy!" he yelled.

"Haha Nino, very funny. Do you even know the meaning of the word?" Alya rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we should just concentrate on getting them together first. Then we can find out what happened before The Incident™."

Nino nodded. "So how should we go about this?"

***

And that was what was making Nino so determined. He and Alya had formulated a plan that would get the two oblivious students together. It was shaky, but it was bound to work.

Adrien tapped Nino on the shoulder. "Hey, Nino! How're you?" he said cheerfully.

"Oh- um... Yeah, I-I'm good, man," Nino said. _Damn_ , he thought. _Stop making him suspicious_. Adrien stared confusedly at Nino. He didn't usually stutter like a schoolgirl with a crush.

Before either of them could say anything else, Marinette and Alya trooped in. They were (hopefully) talking about Adrien, as their plan dictated.

Before getting into her seat, Alya sent Nino an inconspicuous wink.

 _Yes,_ Nino thought. _Our plan is underway._ Now he needed to fulfil his role in the plan.

"Adrien," he whispered, "do you want to hang out after school? You don't have any photo shoots or lessons, do you?"

"Sure!" Adrien exclaimed. He was always up for hanging out with his best friend.

"I was thinking about inviting Alya and Marinette too." Nino cheered in his head when Adrien nodded, smiling.

"Great!" Adrien said. "I'll just have to tell Nathalie and the Gorilla..."

***

Just before the bell went signalling the end of the day, Nino sneakily took out his phone. Adrien gave him a weird look, but carried on scribbling down his last minute answers on the worksheet.

**N: Yo Alya**

_A: Hey Nino_

**N: Did u get Mari 2 come w/ us after sch?**

_A: Yeah, she didn't even react when I said Adrien was coming._

**N: Weird**

_A: Adrien_ is _coming, right?_

**N: Yh don't worry**

_A: Okay, good... So we'll just ditch them now?_

**N: Yup. Ive got a vid camera in my bag....**

_A: Great! Meet you outside?_

**N: Sure**

_A: xxx_

**N: C ya x**

Nino slid his phone into his pocket, satisfied. He patted his hidden video camera in his bag. Adrien and Marinette would be alone on a "date", and he and Alya would be watching every moment of it.

***

Marinette was standing outside the school, tapping her foot impatiently, no doubt waiting for Alya. Nino spotted Adrien walking down the steps.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said smoothly. Marinette squeaked and spun round to the blond boy.

She held a hand to her chest. "God, don't scare me like that!"

Nino frowned. Pre-Incident™ Marinette would never raise her voice at Adrien, and would probably only collapse into stutters and apologies. But Nino was only supposed to be watching Marinette and Adrien slowly fall in love, not questioning their closeness. He shook his head, and looked back at the not-yet-couple.

"Sorry," Adrien was saying, "but normally _you_ can tell when people sneak up on you..."

"So that gives you an excuse to do it?" Marinette said, rolling her eyes. "And anyway, I was... distracted." A light blush dusted her cheeks. She avoided Adrien's curious eyes.

Alya poked Nino in the side, hard. "Nino!" she squealed, careful to keep her voice down. "What do you think she was distracted about? She's blushing! Maybe... she was thinking about Adrien!"

"God, woman," Nino whispered. "We'll just have to see. Keep your voice down!"

"I wonder where Alya and Nino are." Adrien muttered.

Nino whipped out his phone, and sent the pre-written text.

Outside the bushes in which Nino and Alya were hiding, a phone beeped.

Adrien slid his phone out of his pocket, and said, "Speak of the devil." He groaned.

"What? What is it?" Marinette asked concernedly. "Is he hurt?"

"What? No, no. He says he has to cancel."

"Oh. Is there anything about Alya there?"

"Um... No, I-"

He was cut off by a chime from Marinette's phone. Nino spied Alya quickly switching off her phone and looking back to Marinette and Adrien.

"Great. She forgot that she has to edit something for the Ladyblog, apparently. She can't hang out with us either."

"Suspicious," Adrien said, stroking his non-existent beard. "Both our friends have ditched us, after making the plans themselves. Now it is just you and I, alone, on the steps of Collège François-Dupont, alone..."

Nino's breath hitched in his throat. Adrien had found them out. He was going to kill them. "Well," he whispered to Alya, swallowing. "It was nice knowing you."

Alya just punched him in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Marinette was mirroring Alya's actions to Adrien. "You said alone twice, chaton."

"You wound me, my lady." Adrien clutched his chest dramatically.

Alya narrowed her eyes. "Chaton? My lady?" she hissed. "Weird nicknames."

Nino hummed in agreement.

"So..." Adrien looked around awkwardly. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, I guess we could hang out, since I have nothing to do anyway," Marinette pondered.

"So I'm your last resort?" Adrien exclaimed, smirking. "How thoughtful of you!"

"Shut up, minou."

Adrien grinned like the Cheshire Cat, waggling his eyebrows. Nino furrowed his brows. This was very out of character for Adrien, yet it seemed somehow... natural. 

Nino has always thought that Adrien was holding certain parts of his personality back, and that ‘Model Adrien Agreste’ was the image that he presented to the world, not ‘Teenage Boy Adrien Agreste.’ Nino could tell that Adrien had a normal personality, as he saw parts of it slip through his façade when he got excited. For some reason, Adrien _loved_ cat puns.

Alya shifted uncomfortably beside him. “Cramp,” she whispered to him by way of explanation. The bush rustled slightly as she moved, and Marinette and Adrien, who were joking amiably with one another, suddenly quieted.

How were they able to hear that? It was practically silent. Nino shook his head, and stared at Alya, wordlessly asking her what they should do. She shrugged, but gestured for him to stow his video camera out of sight. Adrien and Marinette would probably throw a fit if they caught them filming them.

“What was that?” Adrien asked quietly. It sounded somehow dangerous.

Marinette clutched her purse protectively and exchanged glances with Adrien. “You don’t think…” The question trailed off at the end, but Adrien evidently seemed to know what she was talking about. If Adrien was a cat, Nino was sure that his tail would be standing on end.

A few seconds later, Adrien responded. “It can’t be. They’re normally… louder than that.”

“Mmm,” Marinette agreed. “How could he know about… us... anyway?”

“Right.” Adrien seemed relieved. “It’s probably a stray cat, or something.”

“Yeah, and you’d know all about stray cats, wouldn’t you Adrien?” Marinette giggled.

Adrien pouted.

Nino was thoroughly confused. He was sure Alya was too. Why were they so afraid of a noise in a bush? And who was the ‘he’ that Marinette was talking about? This stalking mission left him with more questions than answers. He pulled his video camera out of his bag.

Adrien’s phone rang, jolting Nino out of his musing.

“Hey, Nathalie,” Adrien said tiredly. “Oh, okay… What time? …Now? …Right. …No, that’s fine. Thank you.” He hung up.

“Adrien? What’s up?” Marinette asked anxiously.

“It’s just another last-minute photoshoot.” Adrien rubbed his hand over his face. “And it’s right now.”

“Oh,” Marinette said. She laid a hand on his arm “Will you be alright?”

“Sure,” Adrien said noncommittally. “But I’ll see you tonight, right? Seeing my lady would make me feel so much better!” He smirked flirtily. Nino raised his eyebrows. Tonight?

“Of course!” Marinette laughed, shoving Adrien in the shoulder. “11 o’clock. I’ll leave my skylight open.”

“You’re the best, purrincess.” Adrien grinned expectantly.

“No.” Marinette scowled. “You can never say that again.”

“What’s up with the cattitude?” Adrien sniggered. “That pun was clawsome!”

“Adrien I swear-” Marinette cut herself off with a fond laugh. “Just go, kitty. You’re going to be late.”

“Bye Marinette!” Adrien yelled as he rushed down the steps.

Marinette chuckled as she waved him goodbye. She looked into her purse. “He’s such a loser, Tikki,” she said. “I can’t believe I’m in love with him.” She walked down the steps, smiling all the while.

Alya and Nino stared at each other. “What the hell just happened, Alya?” Nino set his video camera on the ground. “Please tell me you saw that too.”

“Who’s Tikki?” was all that Alya had to say. Nino raised a brow.

“Really, Als? That’s what you have to say?” Nino rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

“I’m just… processing,” Alya mumbled weakly.

Before Nino could say another word, they heard footsteps advancing. They stared guiltily at Kim and Alix, who were standing above them, hands on hips. Nino realised that they were still crouched in the bushes.

“Were you two making out?” Alix asked bluntly. She snickered.

“No!” Nino gaped, and hastily shuffled away from Alya. “We were…”

“Because I totally would recommend getting _off_ school grounds if you were making out,” Alix continued, disregarding Nino’s denial.

“We were talking about Marinette and Adrien,” Alya butted in.

“More like _spying_ on them,” Nino supplied helpfully. Alya elbowed him in the side.

“Nice,” Alix said. “You guys think they should get together too, don’t you?”

“Totally!” Alya nodded enthusiastically. “But their conversation just now was _weird_.”

“Hey guys!” Rose exclaimed, dragging a disgruntled Juleka along with her to Nino and Alya’s former hiding spot. “What are you all doing?”

“They were spying on Marinette and Adrien,” Kim said.

Rose clapped her hands together and squealed. “Oh, they’d make the perfect couple, wouldn’t they?”

“Look, Alya,” Nino said. “Everyone agrees with us. Maybe we should lock them in a closet and see what happens.”

“They’d probably just have another weird conversation,” Alya muttered. Suddenly, she stood up, dragging Nino along with her. “We need to review the footage, Nino.”

She raced off, pulling Nino with her. “Um, bye, guys! See you tomorrow I guess,” he yelled to his friends.

They soon arrived at Alya’s house, where she quickly greeted her mother and sisters before towing Nino to her room. She pulled up Nino’s video onto her computer, but didn’t press play.

“I think they’re dating,” Alya said abruptly. Nino stopped spinning idly on the desk chair.

“What?” Nino frowned. “I thought we agreed they weren’t.”

“I thought so too,” Alya mused. “But come on! Pet names, inside jokes, _cat puns_? You wouldn’t do that if you were just friends.”

“Maybe.”

Nino wondered if they were doing the right thing – spying on them was no trivial matter. After all, if Adrien and Marinette weren’t actually dating, he and Alya would ruin their relationship forever. And if they _were_ dating, they would probably find out and kill Nino and Alya. Nino had seen Adrien’s muscles. He didn’t know how the boy had gotten them, and he didn’t want to find out.

Alya was watching the shaky video Nino had taken. “How did they hear me moving? Even the camera’s mic didn’t pick it up!” she muttered.

“Does it really matter?” Nino rolled his eyes. “Maybe Adrien has heightened senses from watching out for paparazzi. Who knows?”

Alya frowned, but let the matter go. “Their nicknames for each other are weird too,” she said. “Chaton? My lady? It would be weird if they _weren’t_ dating.”

Nino nodded distractedly. He had just seen a flash of red out of the window. He craned his head to look, but it had gone. It was probably just a trick of the light.

Nino sat up straighter in his seat. “We’re going to need some definitive proof to see if they’re dating or not.”

“Like what?” Alya said. “A picture of them kissing?”

“Yeah!” Nino nodded. “Or even just a confession.”

“So… what’s our plan?” Alya asked.

And that was how they found themselves making the _second_ plan of the week. Was it doomed to fail? Probably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find a way to close it off so that's why it sounds so weird. I'm having extreme writer's block so don't kill me if this gets updated in a years time. I still haven't updated my plethora of other fics so.................  
> Kudos!


	2. Plan 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is much, much shorter than the last one because I was conscious of the time, and also plot? I guess.  
> This is probably the penultimate chapter.

Nino sighed. It was the next day, and they had come up with a totally, definitely fool proof plan that was 100% going to work. He hoped.

Adrien slid into the seat next to Nino. “Why so glum, chum?”

Nino stared at the blond haired boy. “Dude.”

Adrien laughed. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing really. Me and Alya just stayed up most of the night and I’m really tired.”

Alya leaned over her desk. “Alya and _I_.”

Nino bit his lip. “You’re so hot when you correct my grammar.”

Adrien backed away slightly. “Okay, one: that is a weird kink. Also, what were you and Alya doing last night?”

Alya waggled her eyebrows. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nino grinned. He loved this girl.

Adrien held his hands up in surrender, eyes wide. “Never mind!”

Marinette rushed into the classroom, out of breath. She looked over at the scene before her. “What did I miss?”

Nino chuckled. “Nothing important.”

Alya mock frowned. “I wouldn’t say what we were doing last night ‘not important’.”

“Say no more.” Marinette rushed to her seat, not looking Nino and Alya in the eyes.

Adrien turned round to speak to Marinette, but Mme Bustier walked into the room and stared hard at him. Adrien meekly swivelled back to face the front. Nino narrowed his eyes. What was he going to tell Marinette? Maybe something about how they had met at 11pm last night?

Nino impatiently waited until the bell rang for lunch, then swung round in his seat. “Hey Mari, Alya!” he said. Alya nodded quickly at him. Their second plan of the week was officially in action.

Marinette looked up from packing her things with a smile, suspecting nothing. Good. “What’s up Nino?”

“Just wondering if you’d all like to have lunch together? We didn’t manage to yesterday.”

“I think that’s a great idea!” Alya said enthusiastically.

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Of course. You just get more time with your boyfriend. But sure, I’m free. What about you, Adrien?”

“Oh, he’s coming, aren’t you bro?” Nino asked. He crossed his fingers behind his back. Hopefully Adrien didn’t have any photoshoots or clubs to go to.

“Yeah, sure!” Adrien smiled.

“Great,” Alya said. She shouldered her messenger bag. “Let’s go!”

As they walked down the street, Nino and Alya hung back and walked a little behind Marinette and Adrien. “You remember the plan, right?” Alya hissed.

“Of course!” Nino whispered. “We get them all comfortable, make sure they can’t leave…”

Alya nodded. “Right. That’s your job.”

“Why’s that my job?” Nino exclaimed.

“Because I’m the reporter, and I’m going to ask them if they’re dating anyone. Then we’ll pester them until they confess.”

They both walked on in silence for a moment.

Then Nino spoke up. “It’s not exactly an airtight plan, is it?”

Alya sighed. “Nope.”

***

“That’s it, Jean!” a woman yelled, smacking a file of papers down onto the table. Jean flinched. “How many times do I have to tell you? No one wants to read this… this rubbish!”

Jean looked up with tears in his eyes. “You think my writing’s… you think it’s rubbish?”

“Of course!” Celine roared. “It looks like it’s been written by a child! My five year old can write better than this!”

Jean stood up angrily. “Y-you always criticise my work, Celine! I’ll take no more! I quit!” He snatched his manuscript from her hand and stormed away, leaving a shocked Celine behind.

As soon as he left the agent’s place, he leant against the wall and let tears slip down his cheeks. He didn’t notice the akuma fluttering towards him, alighting on his briefcase.

A butterfly-shaped light appeared in front of his eyes, and he heard a smooth voice in his mind. “My name is Hawkmoth, and I think you want some revenge. Why don’t you accept my help, Bombardment?”

Jean – no, Bombardment – looked up in rage and nodded. “You will help me pay vengeance on Celine?”

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth smiled. “But of course. All you need to do is bring the Ladybug’s earrings and the Cat’s ring, and my power will be yours.”

Bombardment smiled. “Then yes, Hawkmoth.” A wave of dark matter crept up from his briefcase and engulfed him. As it faded away, his shirt had gone, and his briefcase was packed with round bombs. He smiled, and walked with long strides, intent on getting his revenge.

***

It had been twenty minutes in to the meal and Nino and Alya hadn’t said a word. Marinette and Adrien were talking animatedly about this season’s fashion, using their hands an awful lot. Their food lay, half-eaten, on the table before them.

Their table was in the corner of the establishment, with Marinette and Adrien sitting with their backs to the wall. They were practically trapped. Alya silently fist bumped Nino underneath the table and he winked at her. The plan was about to start.

When the conversation reached a lull, Alya spoke up. “So, Marinette. Can I ask you something?”

“Uh, yeah?” Marinette frowned.

“Are you dating anyone?”

Marinette squeaked loudly. She coughed violently, and drank a sip of water before she replied. “Alya, you know I’m not!”

“Really? Because that reaction says a lot.”

“I – I was just surprised!”

Adrien looked interested in what was unfolding. “That reminds me, bro,” Nino said. “Are you dating anyone?”

Adrien’s reaction was much more reserved. Perhaps it was his inner model, or the fact that he was expecting the question.

“No, you know me, Nino,” he said smoothly. “I would tell you if I’m dating anyone.”

Nino hummed. He wasn’t convinced. But… Adrien’s smile was genuine, if a little flustered.

“Alright.” Nino and Alya swivelled as one to the cowering Marinette.

“So? Who are you dating?” Alya asked, a kindly smile on her face. _Good,_ Nino thought. _Act kind to draw Marinette in, then… pounce!_

“No one!” Marinette set her lips in a firm line. “I’m dating no one!”

Nino frowned. He was still 90% sure that Marinette and Adrien were dating. But this was going nowhere. Not an airtight plan indeed.

Just then, the television in the room blared to life. The bartender raised a silent finger to the news bulletin showing at the questioning looks thrown his way. The screen showed explosions of purple decorating the city of Paris, the aerial view showing the abundance of attacks. The camera swayed from left to right, narrowly avoiding strange blue objects lobbed at it. One hit the glass, and the camera lens cracked, still showing a shaky and distorted image of purple powder enveloping it. The microphone was still working. A harsh cackle sounded throughout the room, the excellent quality of speakers giving the illusion that the laughter was right beside them. Nino made a mental (and extremely untimely) note to ask the bartender what make the sound system was of.

The news switched to a clearer video of a street, partially hidden by a bench. Whoever was filming was cowering behind it. In the street, a tall man wearing nothing but slacks and suspenders was standing, waving his arms about manically. By his bare feet was a bulging bag filled to the brim with blue spheres.

“I am Bombardment! Bring your miraculouses to me, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and I’ll stop this!” he screeched, throwing another sphere into a shop, where it exploded on impact.

Nino looked at Alya, who was torn between staying with her friends, and filming the incident with the akuma. Her phone was already in her hand, and she was scrolling violently through her blog, checking for updates.

Marinette abruptly stood up and exchanged a quick glance with Adrien.

“Marinette…?” Nino frowned. “Where are you going?”

“Uh…” Marinette floundered for a bit, clutching her purse protectively. “I… the akuma, it’s near my house. I want to make sure my parents are okay…”

“That’s too dangerous!” Nino bit his lip. Marinette’s parents would be alright, Ladybug and Chat Noir would save the day! So why was she so desperate to leave?

“Um.” Marinette was bouncing on the balls of her feet, impatient. “I will... I know! I’ll take Adrien so there’ll be added protection.” She grabbed Adrien’s wrist, who jumped to his feet immediately. “Right, Adrien?”

Adrien nodded, smiling. “Let’s go!”

“Oh, of course!” Alya said distractedly. Nino looked at her. Was she not even slightly suspicious? Adrien and Marinette rushed out of the restaurant, the door swinging wildly behind them.

It was not until they were out of sight that Nino realised that the akuma attack was nowhere near Marinette’s bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory akuma attack, ayyy  
> I have no idea when I'll update, sorry :(


End file.
